Ron's Diary
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: Ron's indside thoughts
1. September 14 …5th year boys’ dormitory

A/N: I do not own anyone in the Harry Potter World. All praises to J.K. Rowling. Although, the plot is mine. Thoughts of Ron are just like from my head.  
  
RON'S DIARY  
© CATE  
  
September 14 …5th year boys' dormitory  
  
Dear Luke,  
  
I never thought I would finally confide to a diary. That turns out to be you. I named you Luke because I don't feel like calling you 'diary' at all. I could remember Bill giving you to me four years ago at start of terms. He told me he was very proud of me…the youngest Weasley brother going into Hogwarts. But I never felt writing yet. There were no significant things that happened yet.  
  
I just met the famous Harry Potter, befriended a giant, saved Hermione Granger from a troll, played with a roomful of chess pieces and helped Gryffindor win the House Cup in my first year. In my second year, flew my Dad's car, broke my wand, received a Howler from Mum, cursed myself into a slug attack, turned into a replica of a Slytherin, and helped open the Chamber of Secrets. Third year…I helped Sirius Black escape and let go of Scabbers. Last year, I went to see the Quidditch World Cup, got jealous of my best friend, got involved with the second Triwizard task, went a little jealous of Hermione and Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. Since the third year, Hermione gave me a kiss on the cheek before we went home.  
  
Okay…they're one too many. But for me, they're some things I doubt that I'll forget. I don't mind being Harry's sidekick; I'm used to it. Hermione always refuses to teach us. So I'll carry my own chair. So far, I'm the oldest Weasley in Hogwarts now. Fred and George left last year and started their store in Hogsmeade.  
  
Oh! Luke, I don't know if I'm supposed to write this also…are you sure you want to know? (…Of course I want to know! I'm your diary. I only talk to YOU!) Okay, Hermione Granger is a very special person to me. Not only the fact that she's my friend and I admire her but I really, really adore her. I adore her for her wit, intellect, seriousness, courage, guts and most of all…she's really beautiful. (…There. You've said it, Ron! Finally! Since when?) I realized that I kinda like her since our third year. We had a quarrel (…Oh as always…) and she just cried. I didn't mean to make her cry and I felt bad about it. I blamed her for Scabbers' disappearance. I dropped to my knees beside her and draped and arm over her shoulders. She threw me back and looked right at my eyes. Her brown eyes were red from anger and the tears but no less pretty and expressive. She said nothing and ran off to her dormitory. Right then and there, I knew that she was the one I want but I was shy to even tell it to Harry or my brothers and sister.  
  
I think Fred and George know. I told them to keep quiet. Actually, they gave me some pointers on how to approach women. They're gal magnets. Everyone in their batch likes them. Fred has Angelina and George has Katie. To tell you, Luke, all my brothers and even Ginny has a relationship. Percy has Penelope, Charlie and his girlfriend Dana; Bill is getting married next year to Lisa and guess who has Ginny…Harry! I guess I didn't have that certain 'charisma' Dad was talking about the day George proposed to Katie. "Ah! I do know every Weasley will have a perfect one! It our secret charisma," he said. I just kept quiet. Being the only single Weasley was something.  
  
Hermione is not the type who wants to go out like Parvati and Lavender. She's more of the study-all-day sort. She's always found in the library reading, in the common room studying and in classes with her hand up high. I always would stare at her admiring her smooth skin, expressive eyes and even her bushy hair! Harry caught me once but I told him I was thinking about something. He just laughed it off as Hermione secured 10 points to Gryffindor's glass. Thanks to her, we're always up the scales.   
  
I never had the chance to tell her how I feel. I get cold feet. Like one time, we're watching the first task and she just cried because she was worried about Harry and I hugged her tightly. I could've just whispered, "I love you," in her ear right there. But it wouldn't be the right moment. And besides, last year she was a bit pre-occupied with Viktor Krum. They were partners in the Yule Ball. Not asking her out is one of my biggest mistakes!   
  
That faithful night we had a fight. She reasoned on how I did not realize she was a girl and did not ask her out. What? She assumed that I would ask her to go with me? At first, I wouldn't believe it. She wants me to take her to the Ball! But it was too late…  
  
Right now, I'm still thinking and figuring out what that means. I can't wait 'til the day I crack it up! I love her…  
  
'Til tomorrow,  
Ron   
  
************  
DIARY'S POV  
  
From the moment Ron shut me up, I went to re-read his entry. On my opinion, he should tell her…BADLY! I can feel he's hurting inside…aching to spill the deepest, most personal emotions in his heart to…HERMIONE GRANGER! It was very unfortunate that he let go of the perfect chance of telling it but according to him, it wasn't the right time. He could feel it, I know. One day he'll burst just like he quaffed a very big swig of Veritaserum. I just hope that she'll take him seriously…  
  
************ 


	2. September 17…Harry’s Quidditch Practice

September 17…Harry's Quidditch Practice

Dear Luke,

I saw her today Flying. She dropped by to try her hand on being a Chaser. As what I've heard, she really wants to be on the team due to personal reasons. Aside from Harry and I being on the team and she wants to join in, I couldn't see another apparent reason.

I must say, without being biased, she's good! While up in the air, she waved at me with a smile. I melted inside. All I could do is smile back. Former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood was there too. Dumbledore had him over because…well _(…What?) _ …He proposed marriage to his great-grandchild Mafalda Lizberth. He was here too, watching and complaining about the other 'pathetic' wannabes. I must agree. One boy couldn't even one-hand hold his broom and the Quaffle always drops. One Keeper wannabe mistook a Bludger for a Quaffle.

I am alone for a while up in the stands. Luke, I still feel that someone is watching me. _(…Does a black dog count, Ron? Ain't that Snuffles?) _Oh hi Sirius, I mean Snuffles! Well, I didn't mean to write that! Writero Era— _(…Ron's spell erased the dialogue and the rest of the magic words. Then he abruptly shut me closed. Hmm…this seems to be eternity! Alas!…) _There, Snuffles just wanted to talk to Harry this night. I told him that he'll be just in the common room until 11pm. Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. He has taken the fatherly image to Harry since our third year. _(Oh he shut me again! What now?) _Sorry about that. Oliver and Mafalda flew this way.

Ah, Hermione got into the team! So she's a Chaser. I get to see her every night, every practice, and share every victory we get! Maybe on that time, I could get the chance to tell her that… _(here we go again) _I love her.

Later,

Ron

DIARY'S POV

Ron should not be writing in a very public place. See, a Quidditch recruitment session, Animagus watching his godson, and two lovebirds flying to the stands. But all I can say right now is, Ron is an absolute hopeless romantic.


	3. September 21…Break time after Charms

September 21…Break time after Charms

Dear Luke,

I almost had the chance last Charms class! We were doing Stunning Charms by three's. The usual, it's Harry, Hermione and me. Harry cast the charm to Hermione and I caught her in my arms. Though stunned, she smiled. I revived her. "Thanks Ron," she said. Ha…it blows me away.

When it was my turn with Harry, she didn't catch me. She even semi-levitated me so I won't fall on the floor. Harry noticed something, I know. But he just stifled a laugh.

But thanks to Mr. Harry Potter, we mastered this Charm even though we're not concentrating on it yet. We helped him in his Triwizard Tournament practices last year. Not just the Stunning Charm, also some advanced hexes and spells. Hermione looked up some of them. I acted just like a dummy for him to practice on. But that's okay.

Also, last Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid; we had another fight _(Talk about lovers' quarrel)_. We were partners. We fought about whether we feed the Bilygourd cabbage or not. "It's favorite diet is leafy stuff," Hermione shouted at me. "So cabbage is the right one and healthier! Not some ole grass."

"It is so Hermione," I shouted back. "FYI, I read about those already. Bilygourd will eat any kind of leaf material it can get its horns on."

The argument went on for ten minutes until Hagrid went back _(When can you two have a stable friendship?)_. "Yeh two don't have tah argue abou' anythin'," Hagrid told the both of us. "These 4" babies will eat anythin' green and leafy no matter what it is."

"See! I told you," I said smiling. She did not say anything more and did not talk to me until the start of Charms. That remaining forty minutes was total hell for me. She wasn't talking to me just like when I suspected Crookshanks killing Scabbers. I tried to say sorry, but she'd just throw an "I hate you" look. Oh…the look I'm most dreading of.

Now at brunch, I received a letter from Fred and George. Or at least, I thought that was a letter. Pig dropped it exactly on my cereal bowl full of milk. I did not know that it'll pop into a bouquet of flowers once it hits liquid. There was the REAL letter intact.

Our dearest brother Ronniekins,

I hope you did not forget your ever-loving brothers Freddie and George. This is our newest invention Flowery Disguise. Actually it is not for jokes; it is for the calling of love. We would like you to try this to your Lovely.

If your owl dropped it in any liquid, just pull one blossom and it will rewrap as a letter. Mum changed her mind about the joke shop. Dad came over yesterday and he told her it was great. In about a year's or a semi-annual time, we'll be earning thousands upon thousands of galleons.

Have fun, Fred and George

How come they know about Hermione? Oh, I'll get that Ginny! Anyway, good thing she's in the library. I'll just give it to her as a belated happy birthday present. We were not able to drop by Hogsmeade last weekend so I did not have a present for her. Harry gave her a muggle romance novel entitled 'A Walk to Remember'. Hermione loved it! She kissed Harry on the cheek.

I wish that I was the one she kissed _(I know you will be.)_

Next time,

Ron

DIARY'S POV

Ron is having some progress. But not a good job hiding it. He might be successfully hiding it from HER but not with Harry and his siblings. It was pretty nice of Fred and George to help him out on these romantic statements. Oh, I could not wait for Hermione's reaction when Ron gives her the Flowery Disguise.


	4. September 23…Nice bedtime

September 23…Nice bedtime

Dear Luke,

I gave her the so-called 'Flowery Disguise' the night I received it from my brothers. She was entering the common room in about 10:30pm. She looked really sleepy and tired. I stopped her halfway through the hall by the dormitories. I said with a trembling voice, "Hermione…I'm sorry, I haven't got a birthday present for you…"

She smiled and answered, "That's alright. You helped me in Dark Arts. That's okay…"

I smiled back. Oh, I felt so stupid! Good thing, no one is around. "Here," I said handing her the letter. "I hope this is not much…"

Hermione smiled again. She opened the letter and gasped. A whole bouquet of flowers sprang from the letter. She sniffed them and said, "Oh Ron! Thank you!" then, she kissed me on the cheek longer than she did with Harry. With a final smile, she went in her dormitory. I heard Lavender and Parvati squeal in excitement.

"Read it!" I heard Lavender say.

"Yeah, Hermione," Parvati followed. "C'mon! From Ronnie, is it?" Squeals of giggles were heard as Hermione read to them my message.

"I knew it!" Lavender cried. "He likes you, does he? Ei!"

"Don't be silly, girls," Hermione said in surprise. "We're friends. It's just normal to have special feelings if you are close. Like you, Lavender and Seamus and you girl, Parvati and Justin."

No more words yet giggles are exchanged. I clambered up my dormitory and tried to compose myself. I can't believe I did it! What is it that's in my letter? _(You memorized it with Bill an owl away. Tell me and I'll explain.) _

Dear Hermione,

Hey! I'm sorry, I haven't been able to give you something last 19th. I was in detention, remember? I hope you understand. At least, Malfoy paid off on what he did to you. He spent the night cleaning Myrtle's bathroom with no magic whatsoever.

I hope you accept this little parcel Fred and George suggested. Thank you for being my friend even though we fight ALL the time. You will forever remain special.

Belated Happy Birthday, Ron

The very next day, she was silent and blushing. It was her first practice in the field. My sister Ginny was placing as referee. Mafalda kept the scores. Our new quidditch team had a practice game with the other alumni, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and my brothers. No Seeker was on their team. I noticed that Oliver had a Firebolt. I used a Nimbus 2001. Like Wood, Harry had Firebolt.

Harry told Oliver to give us NO MERCY! So the chasers, beaters, and their keeper played like it was for the Cup. Katie was held hard by Hermione. She was good. But Hermione's better. No bludgers touched any of our team. Finally, I hit one at Fred. He nearly missed her! George jokingly scolded his twin like Mum.

"Frederick Weasley," George mused, "how many times do I have to tell you not to target Ronald's girl!" They stumbled laughing on the ground below as Harry caught the snitch. "There w…will be…n…no meals for y…you," he continued trying to calm himself off.

I was very hot and to that, very red! Hermione wasn't watching fortunately. She might've thought we were just fooling around as usual. But Harry and Oliver had mischievous faces.

Oliver came to me and said, "That's alright, my lad. The first time I felt for Mafalda…I felt the same. It's just a phase you're going through."

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said. "Look at me! Ginny and I are doing fine! I'll help you."

"For you, it's different, Harry," I said. "She goes after you. I go after Hermione. And Oliver, I guess…I'll outgrow it eventually."

"It does not come eventually," he answered. "The only way…is to let go. Let your feelings be free. Face your fears."

After the practice, what Oliver said was still in my head. I couldn't figure it out? What does he mean 'let go'? Of what? Of whom? Oh well, one question just answers the other, I guess. Tomorrow I'll go ask him about this.

Bye you,

Ron

DIARY POV

At last, my poor ole Ron had someone to enlighten him. Hermione's right about the closeness and the special feelings but the way Ron emphasized it in his letter…oh it really hits something. The romantic side of him showed. Well, it's not everyday your best friend (a boy to a girl at this matter) tells you you're special in his heart.

Ron is in his little steps on spilling the beans. I know it! Bit by bit, he's cracking. All he needs now is courage and a lot of support.


	5. September 25… After Care of Magical Crea...

September 25… After Care of Magical Creatures (Break)

Dear Luke,

Oliver lent his time to me yesterday after dinner. I asked him about what he said about letting go and facing my fears. It's not easy to understand in a day but I did. Harry just told me to be positive and open my mind.

"It's like this, Ron," Oliver started. "As we've heard last practice, you like Hermione. In fact, you do love her, don't you?" I nodded and let him continue. "This infatuation you're feeling goes in over your head. Around and around it goes. I do think sometimes you lose your concentration." I nodded again. "It troubles you."

"A little bit, Oliver," I answered thinking hard. "It troubles me if someone bothers her. And as much as possible, I want to be there to protect her. That is the closest I could get with her."

"Well, you see…this will end in regret if you don't do something," he said. "You've got to let it out. Tell her. Tell the whole world even if it kills you. If you don't do it, she might find someone to love then your chance will never come again."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" I asked worried.

"Well, if she's not the right one, maybe you'll find another one."

"That's certainly impossible!" I half-shouted. "I have these feelings churning since…well…third year. How can she not be the right one?"

"Maybe you're right," he laughed. "I had the feelings for Mafalda like that also. I never thought we could be together. But we are. Still, look at the bright side, Ron. Maybe she'll like you back."

"Oh I hope so," I said slowly. "I sure hope so. Thank you, Oliver."

"Any time, my friend," he answered.

Luke, he's right. It's really into me. This Care of Magical Creatures class, I've been out-of-focus. I haphazardly fed Bilygourd some red cabbage. It threw up on my robes.

"What are ya thinkin', Weasley?" Hagrid said cleaning me up. "Yer supposed tah feed it green not red."

I was thinking about what Hermione said the night she read the letter. Lavender said to Harry that she slept 1 am that night because she was re-reading it over and over. Then what Oliver said…she liking me back. All the time I thought she liked that Viktor. She spent her summer with him in Bulgaria.

Harry said, "She enjoyed the summer with you anyway. That's something." Yes, but then she met Viktor. That Bulgarian Seeker and Dumstrang champion Viktor Krum…is a total opposite of me. He has a nice build, good family background, high academic marks and definitely the one the women most likely will run for.

I don't believe that Hermione doesn't like him at all. On the first place, why would she go on vacation with him? Don't tell me that she went with him because she wanted to learn more; that there were more interesting than spending it with me and simply having fun. No!

She likes him…not me. Sigh, how on earth could I ask her now? Worse yet, tell her how I feel. Luke, right now, I feel like I'm in shreds. So in the dark, I am. I can't tell my mother about this or I'll be in bigger trouble. She wants everything perfect. She might even write to Hermione and explain it herself. I'll be so embarrassed; I'll never show my face ever again.

I seriously need help. But I don't know who to go to. Help me…

Got to go,

Ron

DIARY POV

Well, Ron's having problems alright. But what Oliver said has a point. There is a possibility that she might like her back. I mean, it's not impossible and maybe she's feeling the same way as Ron. And like him, she's scared to tell him or others. Uh, that makes them soulmates.


	6. September 27… Bedtime about midnight

September 27… Bedtime (about midnight)

Dear Luke,

I can't sleep! I so can't sleep! But I do not regret that! I can't stop thinking about what happened just right before I entered the dormitories.

You see, we were having the usual late night practice away from any Slytherin obstruction. After that, maybe about eleven o'clock we decided to call it a night. When I hopped off my broom, Hermione…yes, her, walked up to me. She said, "Ron, well…can we have a wee night flight?" She smiled.

I was surprised. What now, Hermione? "All right," I said. "But we need a permit from Madam Hooch or Professor McGonagall."

She smiled again. She pulled out two parchment pieces from her robes and handed them to me proudly. "Already got them this morning. Now…let's go fly over the castle." She tugged my robes and we both kicked off from the misty ground.

We were soaring high above the Hogwarts castle. We saw lights shut one by one and windows close. The moon was full up high and the wind was in our hair. Hermione was like an angel flying right by me. She halted and I was behind her.

"Ron," she started, "I know you're sleepy but Mafalda told me…about this funny feeling." She wiggled her feet in midair. "I know you've been talking to Oliver and Harry and your brothers about yours."

"Yes, Hermione," I answered. "What is it you're trying to say?" She flew closer and held my hand tightly. She stared at my eyes and moved even closer to me.

"Ron, I…" her voice faded out in the wind. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I think I feel the same…"

Then it happened! The whole world has stopped and my heart pounded like crazy. Our lips touched and we were both in heaven. I myself almost fell off the broom. She held me tighter in a moment and pulled off.

Luke, we had our first kiss! I can't believe it! It felt great and now I know I am in love with my princess, Hermione. And guess what? She's in love with me too! Oliver AND Mafalda ARE right!

"I love you, Ron," she said blushing. "I thought that was a rather aggressive approach but I have hidden it long enough."

"That okay, Hermione," I said. "I love you too…" We flew down slowly and went to our own dormitories with one last goodnight kiss.

I'm still in the stage wherein I'm in a daze. I'll tell Harry and Oliver tomorrow. No, next week maybe? No, I'll let them figure it out for themselves!

Madly in love,

Ron

DIARY POV

Hurrah! Ron and Hermione FINALLY together! I'm so happy for my boy! But with that comes one expense, he put a locking password charm on me! I dread that but what can I say? Ron has very intimate entries so far. By the way, the password is 'jewel'. I bet that's the next thing he'll give her. But how can he? Well, there's always his brothers' store. Anyway, he's a grown-up man now. I trust he knows how to handle a woman's heart especially his 'own'.

05/26/2002


End file.
